Merlin, son panda et son poltergeist
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Merlin est en train s'installer dans son nouvel appartement quand il découvre qu'il a un colocataire: Arthur-le-fantôme. Univers Alterné contemporain, SLASH, Merlin/Arthur, TRADUCTION de la fic de kathkin.


_Disclaimer : Merlin, encore une série qui n'est pas à moi._

**Original : **Of Pandas and Poltergeists, de kathkin, disponible à l'adresse suivante : http : / community . livejournal . com / merlinfic / 379218 . html  
**Personnages/Couples :** Merlin/Arthur (brève mention de Merlin/Will)  
**Spoilers : **aucun, ni pour la saison 1, ni pour la saison 2.  
**Note de la traductrice :** si j'avais eu une troisième case à disposition, pour la catégorie, j'aurais coché 'angst'.

**Traduction** benebu, mai 2010.

* * *

**Merlin, son panda et son poltergeist.**

Arthur était un _véritable fléau_. Vraiment. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le décrire. Et c'était entièrement de la faute de Merlin, dans le fond. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il y avait anguille sous roche quand il avait obtenu cet appartement à si bas prix (quand il avait posé la question, le propriétaire avait simplement marmonné quelque chose sur la plomberie défectueuse et rapidement changé de sujet pour parler des animaux de compagnie). Il aurait dû se douter qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, et ne pas être surpris quand, à la fin de sa première soirée dans l'appartement, Arthur était apparu.

Il n'y avait eu absolument aucun effet dramatique. Arthur était apparu au milieu de son nouveau salon avec un _'pop'_ pendant qu'il triait sa collection de CD par ordre alphabétique. Merlin avait immédiatement laissé échapper un cri perçant, et fait tomber la moitié des F sur son pied. Ça avait fait plutôt carrément mal.

« _Merde_, » dit-il, se frottant le pied. « Et… t'es qui, toi, d'abord ? »

« Je suis Arthur, » annonça Arthur, qui était du genre footballeur blond et musclé, et aurait été à tomber s'il n'avait pas été translucide. « Je suis ton colocataire. »

« Je n'ai pas de colocataire ! » s'exclama Merlin. « Il n'y a qu'une chambre ! Il n'y a pas de colocataires ici ! » Puis lui vint à l'esprit l'idée que la translucidité était plutôt plus importante que la logistique de leur partage de l'appartement. « Et… est-ce que tu es un fantôme ? »

« Un poltergeist, » répondit Arthur. « Pour être précis. Ça fait quelques mois. » Il croisa les bras, se redressa un peu et annonça fièrement. « Je suis maintenant un poltergeist dûment diplômé. »

« D'accord, » dit Merlin. Puis : « Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Dégage de mon appart'. »

« C'est mon appartement aussi ! » protesta Arthur. « J'ai vécu ici à une époque. Diable, je suis _mort_ ici. »

« Oh, » dit Merlin. « Euh… tu es mort de quoi ? »

Arthur sembla plutôt embarrassé, et marmonna quelque chose sur la plomberie défectueuse. Puis il changea de sujet. « Enfin bref. Je vis ici. Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer. »

« Je ne partagerai pas d'appartement avec un poltergeist ! » cria Merlin.

xOx

Il partageait un appartement avec un poltergeist. Il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de le voir. Parce qu'après s'être disputés un peu plus, il était apparu qu'Arthur ne pouvait hanter que l'endroit où il était mort. Merlin avait le choix entre s'habituer, ou déménager.

(Il avait eu le diplôme de poltergeist grâce à un cours par correspondance. Merlin ne demanda pas comment pareille chose pouvait fonctionner.)

Mais le lendemain matin, Arthur avait rangé tous ses CD dans un ordre complètement aléatoire, et avait vidé les corn-flakes qu'il avait achetés dans les toilettes.

« C'était la seule nourriture de la maison ! » dit Merlin. « Je n'ai pas encore fait les courses ! Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé _manger_ ? »

Arthur, présentement assis sur la gazinière, haussa les épaules. « J'en sais rien. Je ne mange plus, moi. »

Merlin lui lança une pantoufle et quitta l'appartement en trombe.

xOx

Quand une semaine plus tard il rentra de son nouveau boulot et découvrit qu'Arthur avait vidé toutes les bouteilles et tous les tubes de sa salle de bains dans son lavabo, bonde fermée, et avait mélangé le tout à l'aide de sa brosse à dents, il appela le propriétaire.

« Cet appartement est _hanté_, » déclara-t-il.

« Non, c'est pas vrai, » répondit le propriétaire, qui raccrocha.

Merlin essaya de rappeler, mais le propriétaire n'arrêtait pas de prétendre qu'il avait fait un faux numéro et de raccrocher.

xOx

Merlin commença à réviser son opinion sur Arthur le lendemain matin, cependant, quand le poltergeist lui apporta une brosse à dents en guise d'offrande de paix.

« Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? » demanda-t-il. Elle était toujours emballée.

« A la pharmacie, » répondit Arthur.

« Et tu l'as payée ? » demanda Merlin.

« Les poltergeists ne _paient_ pas, » s'offusqua Arthur. Il s'affala sur le canapé.

« Oh, c'est seulement… mais je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas sortir de l'appartement ? »

« La pharmacie est juste de l'autre côté de la rue, » expliqua Arthur. « Je peux arriver jusque là, en faisant un effort. Et je vais lâcher un peu de lest à partir de maintenant. J'y vais toujours fort pendant les huit ou dix premiers jours. Pour chasser ceux qui ne tiennent pas vraiment à cet endroit. »

Merlin jeta un œil autour de lui dans l'appartement. Il n'avait rien de spécial à ses yeux. « Pourquoi est-ce que les gens devraient y tenir ? »

« Quand on meurt quelque part, on a tendance à s'attacher, » dit Arthur. « Même si c'est un endroit merdique. » Il soupira (ce qui était étrange, vu qu'il ne respirait pas). « Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pu mourir dans grande et belle demeure ? J'aurais _mérité_ une grande et belle demeure. »

xOx

Mais Arthur continua à se servir du dentifrice de Merlin pour dessiner sur le miroir et le siège des toilettes, et à se servir du journal de Merlin pour faire des flocons de neige et des guirlandes de petits bonhommes, puis à utiliser les flocons et les guirlandes pour décorer le lit de Merlin, alors Merlin continua à penser qu'il était un fléau pendant les mois qui suivirent.

Puis l'hiver arriva. Il se mit à faire _un froid de canard_. Donc Merlin ressortit sa bouillotte.

Merlin _aimait_ sa bouillotte. Sa maman la lui avait achetée, avec l'enveloppe de fourrure en forme de panda qui allait avec. Il aimait la serrer contre lui quand les nuits étaient froides, et revivre son enfance.

Alors il la remplit, puis la laissa posée sur son oreiller pendant qu'il allait se brosser les dents et mettre son pyjama.

Quand il revint, elle avait disparu.

_Ce fichu poltergeist._

« Arthur ! » cria-t-il, déboulant dans le couloir. « Arthur ! » Le silence lui répondit. Il grogna (il faisait beaucoup trop froid dans le couloir – le radiateur ne marchait pas, et il était en pyjama) et se dirigea vers le salon d'un pas décidé.

C'était là qu'était sa bouillotte. Et c'était là qu'était Arthur, recroquevillé autour.

Il était allongé sur le tapis, au milieu de la pièce, tournant le dos à Merlin, roulé en boule autour de la bouillotte, un sourire béat sur son visage translucide. Merlin leva les yeux au ciel, et approcha de lui.

Il avait vraiment envie de lui décocher un coup de pied pour attirer son attention. Mais l'expérience lui avait appris que les coups de pied affectaient très peu Arthur. Alors au lieu de ça, il demanda simplement, « Arthur, par tous les diables, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Arthur ouvrit les yeux, et se retourna pour lui faire face. « Oh, tu veux que je te la rende maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » répondit Merlin. Arthur serra la bouillotte plus fort encore, et secoua la tête. « Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, Arthur ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Ça _gèle_ ! J'ai _froid_ ! »

« Tu crois que _toi_, tu as froid ? » rétorqua Arthur, une amertume que Merlin n'avait jamais entendue auparavant s'insinuant dans sa voix. « Au moins il te reste la chaleur corporelle. » Il passa ses doigts translucides entre les poils blancs et noirs. « L'est jolie. Ressemble à un panda. »

Le silence régna quelque temps, le temps que ses mots fassent leur effet. « Tu as froid, » résuma Merlin. Arthur hocha la tête. « Est-ce que c'est tout ? Tu n'essaies pas simplement de me casser les pieds ? » Arthur secoua la tête.

« J'ai toujours froid, » dit-il. « Je peux la garder s'il te plaît ? »

Merlin hésita. D'un côté, Arthur semblait sincère, et l'idée de lui prendre la bouillotte et de le laisser frissonner sur le tapis était plutôt horrible, mais d'un autre côté… il faisait _froid_.

« Euh, on peut peut-être la partager, » finit-il par proposer.

Et c'est comme ça qu'Arthur se retrouva dans son lit, recroquevillé sous les couvertures, un bras autour de la bouillotte.

« J'aime bien la fourrure, » dit-il. « J'en ai jamais eu une avec une fourrure, quand j'étais vivant. J'me bien. C'est un peu comme partager son lit avec un chien. »

« Je ne pourrais pas dire, » répondit Merlin.

« Tu n'as jamais eu d'animal ? » s'étonna Arthur. Merlin secoua la tête. « Tu as tort. Prends-en un. »

« Le propriétaire a dit que je n'avais pas le droit, » rappela Merlin. Il bâilla.

« Le propriétaire ne s'en apercevra pas. Il ne vient jamais, parce qu'il a peur que je lui saute dessus à l'improviste pour lui faire peur, » expliqua Arthur. « Je dois dire que je lui fais souvent le coup. »

« T'es qu'un connard, » affirma Merlin.

« C'est de sa faute, il avait qu'à s'occuper de la plomberie, » rétorqua Arthur. « Prends-toi un animal. Il ne le saura jamais. Prends un chat, ils ne demandent pas trop de soins. »

« Est-ce que tu veux bien te taire que je puisse dormir ? » demanda Merlin.

« Oh, » dit Arthur. « C'est vrai. Désolé. » Il garda le silence pendant un moment. Puis : « Je ne dors plus, moi. J'oublie quelquefois. »

« Pa'd'problème. » marmonna Merlin, ensommeillé.

xOx

Le lendemain il sortit et acheta une autre bouillotte, et une enveloppe de peluche pour aller avec. C'était seulement un ours ordinaire, et pas un panda, mais c'était suffisamment ressemblant.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi, » annonça-t-il à Arthur. « Pour quand tu as froid. »

« Oh, » dit Arthur, prenant la bouillotte et la peluche des mains de Merlin. « OK. »

Il ne semblait pas aussi heureux que Merlin s'y était attendu. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ça va bien, » répondit Arthur. Il sourit. « C'est… sympa. Merci. »

Il s'éloigna, serrant sa bouillotte contre lui, et sembla ensuite décréter un cessez-le-feu. Qui dura deux jours à peine, mais tout de même.

xOx

Pendant quelques mois ensuite, Merlin se rendit compte qu'il arrivait finalement à vivre avec un poltergeist. Arthur cantonnait ses activités de poltergeist à des peccadilles contrariantes, mais sans grand dommage. Il taquinait Merlin sans cesse, mais Merlin le lui rendait, alors ça allait.

Puis Merlin commença à sortir avec quelqu'un.

'Quelqu'un' étant Will, du boulot. Will était drôle, avait les pieds sur terre, et c'était un _homme_, ce qui semblait une chose sur laquelle Arthur ne manquerait pas de le taquiner. Alors il avait peut-être négligé de lui dire qu'il voyait quelqu'un.

Et il se laissa un peu… emporter. Parce que Will était plutôt attirant dans son genre, alors quand après quelques rendez-vous il avait demandé, 'chez toi ou chez moi ?', Merlin avait répondu, 'chez moi, c'est plus près', sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Il y eut un petit _'pop'_. Merlin ne le remarqua pas. Malheureusement, Will, si.

Il s'écarta de lui. « Tu as entendu ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Entendu quoi ? » demanda Merlin, le souffle court.

« Salut, » lança Arthur, debout derrière Will. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour le dévisager. « Ne faites pas attention à moi. » Il leur fit un grand sourire.

« Jésus Marie Joseph ! » s'écria Will, s'écartant maladroitement de Merlin. « Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Oh. Euh, » dit Merlin. « Je te présente Arthur. C'est mon colocataire. »

Mais Will ne sembla pas entendre. Il fixait toujours Arthur, tentant selon toute vraisemblance d'assimiler toute cette histoire de translucidité.

« Tu es un _fantôme_, » conclut-il, paniqué.

« Un _poltergeist_, en fait, » indiqua Arthur.

Will laissa échapper un son étouffé, puis tourna les talons et s'enfuit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous a fait, là ? » s'énerva Merlin. « Qu'est-ce que tu nous a _fait_ ? »

Arthur fixait la porte de l'appartement, que Will avait laissée ouverte dans sa fuite. « Je ne crois pas qu'il soit fait pour toi, Merlin. Trop facile à effrayer. »

« Arthur, enfin, bordel ! » continua Merlin. « Est-ce que les poltergeists ont la moindre notion de _vie privée_ ? »

Arthur se contenta de se retourner, et de hausser les épaules. Puis il disparut.

xOx

Ensuite, il redevint insupportable.

Il remplit la baignoire pendant que Merlin était au travail, et y jeta tout ce que contenait sa garde-robe. Il dénicha un vieux pot de peinture qu'un ancien locataire avait abandonné au fond d'un placard, et repeignit la fenêtre de la cuisine d'un bleu éclatant. Il écrivit des gros mots partout sur les murs de la chambre de Merlin au marqueur indélébile.

Quand Merlin entra dans la cuisine après une journée de travail pour le trouver en train de sortir les assiettes de son placard une par une, pour les fracasser au sol, ce fut la goutte d'eau.

« Arthur, qu'est-ce qui ne va _pas_ chez toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suis un _poltergeist_, » rappela Arthur, fracassant une autre assiette. « C'est dans ma _nature_ de semer le chaos. D'accord – » _Bam !_ « C'est un chaos à une échelle relativement limitée, mais – » _Bam !_ « ça fera l'affaire. »

« Tu n'avais pas dit que tu lâcherais du lest ? » demanda Merlin, lui arrachant des mains l'assiette suivante. Mais Arthur se contenta de hausser les épaules, et de sortir un mug. _Bam !_

« Les fantômes, » dit-il, « ne sont pas spécialement connus pour n'avoir qu'une parole. Et aussi, j'ai décidé d'être le meilleur poltergeist du monde. » _Bam !_

« Eh bien, va le faire ailleurs ! » s'énerva Merlin, sauvant son mug préféré (celui avec Snoopy dessus).

« Je ne _peux_ pas ! » s'écria Arthur. _Bam !_ un verre. « Tu le _sais_. Je suis coincé dans ce stupide appartement, et je suis coincé avec _toi_. »

A ces mots, il précipita du placard les quelques assiettes restantes, et tomba à genoux parmi les débris de verre et de porcelaine. Merlin approcha, prudemment.

« Est-ce que… ce n'est pas à cause de Will, si ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ça n'a aucune importance, » affirma Arthur. Il leva sa tête translucide pour regarder Merlin. « Je suis un fantôme. Je n'aurais jamais dû imaginer… » il n'en dit pas plus, mais Merlin comprit le message. Il s'accroupit, écarquillant les yeux.

« Arthur… depuis combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il. « Depuis quand est-ce que… »

« Depuis la bouillotte, » admit-il, détournant la tête. « Tu m'as laissé partager ton lit. Per-personne d'autre… je veux dire, pas depuis… toutes les autres personnes qui ont vécu ici étaient genre 'stupide fantôme, ignorons-le et peut-être qu'il en aura marre et qu'il s'en ira'. Aucun d'entre eux ne m'a jamais parlé, encore moins laissé partager son lit, ou, ou, ou acheté une bouillotte. » Il commençait à trembler légèrement. « Une foutue _bouillotte_. Et tout ce que j'arrivais à penser, c'était que ça voulait dire que tu ne voulais plus de moi dans ton lit. » Il se retourna vers Merlin. « Tu ne veux plus de moi, si ? »

Merlin le regarda longuement sans rien dire. Puis il tendit le bras, et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Arthur. C'était un peu étrange, comme si elle n'avait aucune substance. Un peu comme toucher une toile d'araignée, sauf que ce n'était pas collant. « Oh, mon Dieu, » dit-il. « Arthur, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte… »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'aurais fait, » dit Arthur. « Je suis un fantôme. Je ne suis pas supposé… enfin, tu sais. Et c'est stupide et vain parce que tu ne pourrais jamais… je veux dire… je suis un _fantôme_. »

« Tu es un _poltergeist_, » rappela Merlin.

« Ça ne veut rien dire, » dit Arthur avec un petit rire. « J'ai menti pour le cours par correspondance, tu sais. Ça n'existe pas. Enfin, pas que je sache. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais rencontré d'autre fantôme. Pour ce que j'en sais, je suis le seul. »

Merlin déplaça sa main vers la joue d'Arthur. « Je suis sûr que non, » dit-il. « Je veux dire, il doit y en avoir d'autres. » Arthur haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? » demanda-t-il. « Je ne peux pas aller les voir, et ils ne peuvent pas venir me voir, alors à moins que quelqu'un d'autre ne meure dans cet appartement minable… »

Il se tut.

Parce que Merlin l'embrassa. Juste une fois, un court instant, plus pour voir comment c'était qu'autre chose.

« Oh, » dit-il.

« Oh, » dit Arthur.

« Ç'tait bien, » dit Merlin.

« Mm-mm. »

xOx

Arthur passa à nouveau la nuit dans le lit de Merlin.

Il glissa ses étranges bras translucides et sans substance autour de la taille de Merlin, et resta avec lui toute la nuit, et parla. De sa vie, puis de sa vie de fantôme. Merlin lui raconta des choses qu'il ne savait pas, comme où il avait eu sa bouillotte panda.

Ç'tait bien.

Quand Merlin se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était tout seul dans son lit. Au début, il se dit qu'Arthur avait dû s'ennuyer, et qu'il était allé faire quelque chose d'autre, mais il fit tout le tour de l'appartement, et Arthur n'y était pas.

Il essaya de l'appeler, mais sans réponse – pas de voix, pas de _'pop'._ Rien.

L'appartement semblait différent, quelque part.

Comme si quelque chose n'était plus là.

Merlin s'assit sur le canapé. Il y resta pendant un long moment.

Puis il se leva, et appela le propriétaire.

« Je crois que l'appartement n'est plus hanté, » dit-il.

« Oh, » répondit le propriétaire. « Bien. Mais il n'a jamais été hanté, vous savez. »

Et il raccrocha.

xOx

Il garda la bouillotte tant qu'il resta dans l'appartement. Il la remplissait toujours et la laissait sur son oreiller quand les nuits étaient froides.

Au cas où.


End file.
